


The Wolverines And The Avengers Join Forces To Stop The Koreans

by Rodarolla2



Category: Red Dawn (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint Barton is Aaron Cross, Clint Barton is Brian Gamble, Clint Barton is William Brandt, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Rodarolla2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the 2010/2012 version! Jed is actually Thor and Hawkeye is determined to help his now mortal brother, teammate, and friend out in the fight against the Koreans. So it shouldn't surprise anyone when he shows up and saves Jed's life. But it does, and after running from the enemy, Clint sends a message to the Avengers and knows that they'll be coming. They always will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolverines And The Avengers Join Forces To Stop The Koreans

Jed walked towards Toni without knowing about the soldiers aiming directly for his head. Suddenly he was knocked down mere nanoseconds before a round of shots whizzed over his head.

“Not today, jacktails.” A voice growled before three shots were fired accompanied by three thuds just after. Twisting his head, Jed saw as his eyes widened at blonde haired man standing over him pointing a pistol down a hall.

“Clint?” Jed asked in disbelief.

“Hey, Sparky.” The blonde said as hoisted the marine to his feet. Turning to the other occupants of the room, the marksman yelled: “There are about fifty soldiers coming at us. We need to get the heck out of here!” Matt looked at Jed for confirmation about the blonde’s orders.

“Do as he says, his eyes are better than all of ours’ combined.” Jed said as he turned to face the hall that soldiers were in. The Wolverines turned and fled the building with the blonde marksman following. When they got to the car, everyone piled in, Jed taking the driver’s side and Clint swinging into shotgun before anyone else could. As soon as everyone was in Jed slammed on the gas and took off for the woods. It was silence until they reached the woods, then Matt broke the silence.

“Who the heck are you, how did you know where to find us, and how did you know that people were ready to shoot Jed?” Matt finally asked.

“I’m Agent Clinton Francis Barton, a.k.a. Agent Hawkeye, of S.H.E.I.L.D. I saw you when you left the police station and followed you. I saw them enter the building you were in and reached the window just as Sparky here was about to walk past them and get his head blown off.” Clint replied as he pulled out his quiver from a duffel-bag and began to fill it with arrows and arrowheads.

“Why are you calling Jed ‘Sparky’ and who is S.H.E.I.L.D.?” Toni asked eyeing the blonde weirdly.

“Sparky is a nickname he came up with for me.” Jed sighed. “To him, it seemed as if I needed another name instead of Thor. For example, he has been called ‘Legolas’, ‘Katniss’, ‘Robin Hood’, ‘Big Bird’, ‘Cupid’, and other names pertaining to famous archers and birds. He decided to give me a nickname since I didn’t have one.” Jed glanced over to his archer companion and saw him fingering a set of dog-tags.

“Yep,” Clint attempted to grin but it didn’t happen. “As for S.H.E.I.L.D., it stands for ’Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.’ It’s a top secret government agency.” Clint frowned.

“So are you some super spy?” Daryl asked, rolling his eyes in disbelief.

“No, I’m actually the world’s greatest assassin and marksman. But I do know a super spy and a super soldier.” Clint rested his head on his knees and stared out of the windshield.

“No you’re not, if you were, we’d already have met you.” Tanner snorted.

“He is.” Jed returned. “And he has been since, what, age thirteen?” Jed smiled at his uncomfortable friend.

“Yeah, the reason you haven’t met me yet is because I went off the grid when I noticed Sparky here had disappeared and I decided to track him.” Clint grinned at his friend. “I’ve got to give you props, bro, great job on disappearing. JARVIS and SHEILD’s systems couldn’t find you. But it’s gonna take more than a haircut and a name change to lose me, big guy.” Clint winked.

“I think I could with proper steps.” Jed smirked.

“Puh-lease, I am the king of hiding from people. Keep this in mind, it took the FBI, CIA, IMF, SWAT, and SS to catch me in my rouge assassin days at the ages of thirteen to fourteen. I have changed my name according to my mission countless times. Remember, Brian Gamble, William Brant, Aaron Cross, Sergeant Doyle, to just name a few.” Clint smirked. Jed laughed.

“How could I forget? Tony went crazy when he found out.” Jed smiled then grew serious. “But why did you follow me? Did you leave our friends alone when the Koreans attacked?”

“I followed you because you’re my family and I’m not going to lose you!” Clint made a fist and closed his eyes. “Not again. Tony found me again. When you came around and the relief that you weren’t dead was gone, that’s why he was mad at you.” Clint squeezed his favorite longbow in its folded form tightly. “As for the rest of us, they’re in the still free America. Steve’s leading his own team of soldiers alongside the Winter Soldier, Bruce is researching gamma rays to make some machine that will give us the edge against the Koreans, ‘Tasha is probably training the soldiers of the Free America Army and looking around for where the heck we are, and Tony is making some weapons for the Army. They’re safe, we are not. But I never do things the safe way, do I, Thor?” Clint sighed softly.

“No, my brother, you do not.” Jed said softly as a smile ghosted his lips. 

“Jed’s not Thor, and what do you mean ‘not lose him again’?” Robert said.

“Actually, there’s a lot of stuff I have to explain and the ‘not losing me again’ part is one thing.” Jed sighed.

“Then explain it, we have time and this might be our only time.” Matt returned.

“Matt, Tom Eckert was not our father. He adopted us, yes, but he was not our true father. Our true father was Odin Allfather, King of Asgard. My name is not actually Jed Eckert, its Thor Odinson. Your name is actually, Folkvar Odinson. When you were born, the Jotuns of Jotunhiem were angry at our father and cursed you, making you a mortal. Having no choice but send you away for your own safety, he sent you to live on Midgard, which is earth, where you were adopted by Tom Eckert and his wife. I came shortly after you came to the Eckert house-hold, and the Allfather sent a message to them of my coming and I was adopted and had taken on the form of a mortal child thanks to the magic of the Asgardians. I had no choice but to return to the Realm Eternal after the death of our earthen mother. After a time, I was banished to here, after nearly starting a war with the Jotuns, to learn humility. I landed in New Mexico, and had a great adventure there, part of which included me nearly being killed by Clint.” Jed grinned at the archer.

“Keep in mind though, I told Coulson he better make the call cause I was starting to root for you. Good times, good times.” Clint smiled.

“I returned to Asgard after reclaiming my hammer, Mjolnir, and nearly being killed by the Destroyer to face our brother, Loki.” All the occupants of the car noticed Clint wince and glare at the window. “Loki, may you never meet him, had sent the Destroyer to kill me, to kill my friends that came to bring me back to Asgard and so that he could carry out his plan to destroy Jotunhiem, so that when the Allfather woke from the Odinsleep he would be the perfect son. Loki and I fought and the end result was that I had to destroy the Bifrost to save Jotunhiem, but also cutting off my way back to Midgard, to you and to my new friends, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, and Erik Selvig. The destruction of the Bifrost nearly cost me my life. The Allfather caught me before I fell into the abyss created by the Bifrost’s destruction and I caught the scepter which Loki had grasped. Loki let go of the scepter and fell into the abyss, and I lost my only brother which I still had contact with. Time passed where I grieved and spent most of my time standing at the edge of the bridge to the Bifrost with the watcher Hiemdal having him describe to me the going ons of your life and the lives of friends still on Midgard. Then, one day, the Allfather told me that Loki was terrorizing Midgard and I was to stop him. I gladly traveled to earth, took Loki from the Captain America, Ironman, Black Widow, and an agent, questioned Loki, but was stopped by Ironman which turned into an all out brawl only stopped when I hit Captain America’s shield with Mjolnir. Then I traveled with them to the helicarrier of S.H.E.I.L.D. where Loki had his forces, led at that time by the mind-controlled Clint, attack the aircraft and free him.” Jed frowned at the guilty expression on Clint’s face.

“I should have fought against Loki harder. It was my fault-” Clint was suddenly cut off by Jed. 

“Don’t finish that sentence!” Jed snapped. “It was not your fault that your adoptive father died. It was Loki’s fault, and Loki’s alone, that Phil was killed. In the words of Steve, ‘You can’t charge a hunk of wood with murder, you have to lay that at the strings of the puppeteer.’ It. Was. Not. Your. Fault.” Jed sighed.

“Still…” Clint sighed.

“Anyway, to continue on with what I need to finish explaining, Loki was freed, I was sent tumbling out of the helicarrier in a cell towards my death, the Hulk was sent plummeting to the ground after attacking a jet, Clint was freed from Loki’s control, and Phil Coulson, Clint’s adoptive father and husband of Maria Hill, was killed by Loki. It was a tragic event; I had been trapped in the cell and had been forced to watch Phil’s death. I managed to escape just before the cell hit the ground and shattered. Captain America, Ironman, and Black Widow decided to fight Loki and shut down the portal before it allowed the army of Chitauri to arrive. The Captain and Black Widow couldn’t fly a jet, so when Clint heard that they were going to fight Loki he volunteered to fly them, and was accepted on Black Widow’s word. A massive fight followed and ended only when Ironman sent a nuclear warhead at the mother ship that was aimed for New York City and Black Widow closed the portal using Loki’s spear. We then went to where the Hulk left Loki after beating on the ground like a rag doll and brought him to justice, and I took Loki back to Asgard where he was tried and imprisoned for the rest of eternity for his crimes. I returned to Midgard and continued to protect it and help them rebuild. After a while, I returned to Asgard and then after a few battles had my immortality taken away from me and sent to Midgard. When my immortality was taken from me, I was dead for a while, but Tony and Bruce brought me back. That’s what Clint meant when he said he wasn’t going to lose me again. He lost me once and is determined not to let it happen again.” Jed finished. 

“Wow… So I am actually from another planet?” Matt asked.

“Yes.” Jed nodded. Suddenly, bullets hit all around the car.

“Crap.” Toni said as she turned around to see a few gun trucks following them.

“Clint, what are you doing?” Jed asked his archer friend as he leaned out of the window and aimed a few arrows at the trucks.

“Neutralizing the threat,” Clint replied as he let the arrows that had explosive heads fly and each of them found their mark in the trucks. “The threat has been neutralized.” Clint got back inside the car and grinned. The Wolverines, minus Jed, watched in awe as the trucks exploded.

“Those arrows have that much firepower?” Robert breathed.

“Actually, it’s just the heads. I have an assortment of heads, poison, hacking, electrifying, explosive, netting, grappling, paralyzing, to name a few.” Clint replied as he replaced the heads and arrows. They continued for a few more miles and stopped to take a much needed strategizing session.

“How did they know where we were?” Jed mused. “Robert?”

“I don’t… Wait, Deryl, lift up your jacket.” Robert turned to his friend. After a moment, Deryl lifted up his jacket to reveal his wound.

“That’s not a knife wound.” Toni said. “They’re tracking him.”

“We could cut it out!” Deryl said quickly.

“With what?” Robert snapped.

“With this,” Clint reached into the gun holster on his right thigh and pulled out a dagger.

“We don’t have anything to stitch it up with!” Toni said quickly.

“I do.” Clint reached into his pocket and pulled out a small sewing kit.

“Then cut it out!” Deryl said quickly. Clint quickly slit open the wound and pulled out a tiny tracking chip. Then he swiftly stitched up the larger wound.

“What are we going to do about the chip?” Tanner asked.

“I’m going to leave it here, gift wrapped in a home-made bomb.” Clint grinned.

“Do it soon, because they’re going to realize something is wrong when their men don’t report back.” Jed looked at the sky darkening with thunderclouds. Clint pulled out a small little box and set the chip on it after scribbling a note that said ‘Surprise, idiots!’ and placing it on there first. They got in the car and drove to where a helicopter was waiting for them in a clearing.

“Since we’re not going with you, could you deliver a message to Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, and Bucky Barnes?” Clint asked Tanner as the copter was about to leave.

“Sure, what is it?” Tanner asked.

“Tell them that Hawkeye and Thor are fighting guerilla war fare against the Koreans and that we’re alive and that we don’t have any plans of dying.” Clint said.

“I will, good luck, kids.” Tanner said as the copter lifted off. Clint walked back to where Toni, Deryl, Robert, Jed, Matt and Erica were standing.

“We might get some more help soon, some metal clad, star spangled, green, and double black and red help.” Clint grinned at the sky. Jed smiled too and looked up as a clap of thunder sounded.

“The Avengers are getting back together, I assume?” Jed asked as lightning flashed.

“Avengers Assemble!” Clint said as Mjolnir suddenly flew into Jed’s hand and they raised their respective weapons into the air. Deryl, Matt, Erica, Toni, and Robert raised their guns up as Clint raised his bow and Jed raised his hammer.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... First story on here... Previously I posted this on another site, but decided to post on here as well.


End file.
